New Experience
by Giglz101
Summary: Bella is 7 years old when her mum kills her father, and when she runs away who should find her but the Volturi. When she is older she travels to Forks and who else should she find but the Cullens. What a fascinating life! Story is better than summary. E/B, A/J, Em/R, Carlisle/Esme
1. Chapter 1

**First Twilight fan-fic, so please no flames! XD**

I walked into the cafeteria and smirked, there was a coven of vampires at this school. I could tell that 3 of the vampires had powers, but they would never know I existed unless I wanted them to.

I'm Bella Swan and I have powers that have already manifested while I'm still human, my powers are; physical/mental shield, and being able to track down vampires with just one whiff of their scent or a first name.

I walked over to an empty table so as to not draw a lot of attention. Plus, if I ever let down my barrier again, I don't think I would be able to handle it. I've already let my barriers down and I will forever regret it…

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_I was 7 years old and we were living in Volterra, Italy at the time and of course seeing your mom covered in blood with suitcases will cause you to ask some questions._

"_Mommy, where are you going, what's going on?" I asked with just a bit of a waiver in my voice._

"_I'm not going anywhere sweetie, I'm just taking out the _trash,_" she sneered on the last word._

_My mum was one of the two people I had let my barriers down for and told the truth. The truth being that I had special powers. _

_Well my mum got the idea in her head that if she sold me off to the government she could get a pretty penny, of course my dad objected. _

_Then one night my mum decided to off my dad so that she could continue on with her plan, she succeeded with killing my dad. _

_The trash she was talking about was my dad's body, once I figured that out I flipped and turned my physical shield into a very pointy spear._

_I killed her, then ran from the house crying, not about killing my mum, she didn't deserve it, but crying for the loss of my dad who truly loved me and died for my sake. _

_After I had run for quite some time, I decided it was too dark to continue, so I slowed to a jog and turned into an alleyway that didn't look so grubby._

_As soon as I turned I fell into a hole in the ground thinking 'Wow just my luck I fall into a flipping hole'. I didn't freak out because as soon as I was close to the ground, I used my shield to cushion my landing._

_I was frozen for a few second because I heard a few people's voices. I listened and they seemed to be moving further away, I decided to follow them being the curious child I was._

_I followed the voices until I saw a patch of light. I moved closer, but stayed in the shadows so nobody would know I was there._

_Once I was directly next to the light I saw that it was a huge room, with a lot of very pale people in it. I could hear their conversation._

"_Master Aro, earlier this evening I came upon a house with both occupants dead, one seemed to be punctured in the heart with something resembling a spear and the other had been cut to pieces and stuffed into a suitcase," One man said, I couldn't help but choke out a sob, because I never really had known what my mum did to dad, I just knew that she killed him._

_Everyone in the room turned to face where I was including the man who spoke._

"_Child," One of the men on the thrones said, "come here,"_

_So I stepped out of the shadows and moved towards him, tears still making their journey down my face._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked._

"_I- I never knew t-that mum," I spat out the word mum, " c-chopped dad t-to pieces, only t-that she killed him, now I-I'm wishing that I-I made her death l-longer and more p-painful." I was still crying, but I made sure to say almost every word clearly so they could understand me._

_Everybody was openly gaping at me, I mean who wouldn't, a 7 year old comes in admits to killing their own mother, then saying they wished they could have done it slower and more painfully._

"_Child, are you serious," The same man who first asked me questions asked._

"_Oh, I'm perfectly serious, I would have made it more painful for the pain she caused my dad." I stated firmly._

"_Why are you so cold towards your mum, but compassionate towards your dad?" he asked._

"_Well, I'd say that is because ever since I told my mum that I have powers she has been trying to sell me off to the government, and my d-dad was the one to stop her every time she tried to. My dad was the o-only person who really cared about m-me and my w-wellbeing." I explained only letting a few tears drop while talking about my dad._

"_Wait, did you say you had powers," he asked astonished._

"_Yup, how bout I make you a deal, I tell you my powers if you tell me your names and what type of vampire's you are, oh, and it wouldn't do you any good if you try talking super-fast, I'll still be able to hear you." I said with more excitement in my voice, I was trying to block out all of my sad feelings as to not burden them with my problems._

_Everyone froze and looked at me like I was some sort of insane person._

"_Wow," The guy I was talking to whistled," guess we have to tell you now," he gestured to his left," This is Marcus (A/N: bear with me, I have no idea what they look like and right now I'm too lazy to look it up)," he gestured to his right, " and this is Caius, we are human blood drinking vampire's and since you know of us and since you have powers, we will have to turn you when you turn 18."_

"_Okay," I shrugged, it was not like I could go anywhere anyways. "So….. what now?" I asked._

"_Jane, Renata ,Felix, Demetri, would you all show little Bella here to her room, the one close to mine?" He asked, but I knew it was more of a command._

"_Yes Master," They all replied somberly, but their eyes radiated happiness._

_They walked towards me, introduced themselves and led me to my new room. Once we arrived Jane said something about getting me a nightgown, then rushed off, leaving me with Renata or Ren as she told me I could call her, and the two boys._

_Demetri came bouncing up to me, "Can you show me how you use your shield?" he asked very excited._

"_Sure, but it's not my fault if you get hurt," I replied with a smirk._

"_Okay," he said, "hit me with it," so I made a fist with my shield and punched him in the gut as hard as I could. _

_He bent over in pain, "I didn't mean that literally," he chocked out._

"_I know that's what makes it funny," I said between laughs, Ren and Felix were beside me laughing their arses (A/N: Arse; proper English for the American word ass) off at his expense._

_Jane chose that opportune moment to come bouncing in carrying a nightgown that would fit me, she stopped looked at what we were all laughing at and joined us in laughing at Demetri trying to stand back up after I punched him with my shield._

"_Wow, you can pack a serious shield punch for such a little kid," he said, then laughed with us at his misfortune._

_~ 10 years later ~_

_I had learned all the things that were needed to complete school, for heaven's sakes I was done with college and I was only 17 about to turn 18._

_I had decided to go to Forks, Washington, since it was where my dad was born and raised, and I wouldn't be allowed to leave Volterra for a year or so after my change._

_I had already decided to drink animal blood instead of human blood, because let me face it human blood makes me feel ill and I can't look at it anymore. _

_Sure I kill evil people for a living now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to drink their blood, I leave that to the rest of the Volturi._

_Aro and the others were perfectly fine with my decision to drink animal blood, so when I told them I wanted to go to Forks, he had said to observe the Cullens, and he had also advised that I go under the guise of being a junior or senior so I would fit in better._

_So that is how I have found my way into Forks High School's lunchroom, waiting for the Cullens to arrive so I can 'observe' them. _

_I knew it would be fun to play with the vampire's minds by one second being a void of emptiness to either super sad or super happy._

**A/N: What'd ya think, no flames please, should I continue, Reviews equals faster updates! XD**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Thank you Allison for your opinion, I greatly appreciate it, I chose to pose Bella as a more mature character than her age because in her life her mom was always trying to give her to the government, so she had to grow up very quickly, plus I just like Bella's character more when she is stronger than most when it comes to maturity. Thanks to all who have reviewed *gives cookies to reviewers*! Really appreciate it and I'm sorry this is not a new chapter, will update as soon as possible! XD


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: , Sorry I took so long, I kinda lazy, anyway here you go another chapter for you guys to R&R XD**

As I sat at the empty table waiting for the Cullen's to make their appearance I began to contemplate the different ways to introduce myself to them.

The funniest and most stalkerish one to date was, 'Hey, I'm Bella and I'm technically going to be stalking you to see how you live your day to day life. Oh, and also I was raised as part of the Volturi, so I have to be changed, that's why I am going to be watching you.'

Yeah, I don't think that would go over too well. While I was in the middle of coming up with another way to introduce myself, all chatter in the cafeteria ceased.

I looked up to see what had caused such a reaction and was rewarded with the sight of the Cullen family. Of course being vampire's and extremely beautiful would gain a lot of attention, I snorted, if only the girls and guys who fawned over them knew what they were they would be running away instead of admiring them.

The Cullen's sat down at another empty table, there was a big burly guy- I believe his name was Emmett- with his arm around a blond who was obviously his mate, she looked like a supermodel- Jane told me her name was Rosalie.

Then there was a guy with blond hair that looked kind of constipated, I assume that is because he is the empath of the family and disliked all of the teenagers feelings- his name was Jasper- he had his arm around a girl that I could only describe as a pixie, she had short brown hair and she was bouncing up and down- her name was Alice- I believe she was bouncing because she saw something good, I think it involved one of my attempts to make conversation with them in the future.

The last boy had copper hair and he looked very frustrated at which I had to stifle a laugh at. Apparently I hadn't covered up my laugh as well as I thought I had, so I had the attention of all the Cullen's. 'Shit' I thought, 'how am I going to explain laughing at his face without making them suspicious?!'.

I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing and every Cullen except for Alice was looking at me like I had two heads. That just made me laugh even harder, and I might have fallen out of my seat because I was laughing too hard. After that I stood up, dusted myself off, thanked all the higher powers that nobody had noticed my little side show.

The Cullen's were kinda (read: very) surprised that I was actually walking towards their table. The rest of the cafeteria _coughLaurenandJessicacough _were staring or should I say glaring holes in my head at me and as usual gossiping to each other. '_I wonder why the freak is going over to the Cullen's table', 'I don't know Lauren, maybe she's trying to make a good impression, like she could' Jessica laughed, 'Well she's gonna learn that she's just a little bitchy freak that nobody likes'_

I could have laughed at how wrong they were, I could have snapped their necks without a single thought like Demetri taught me to, but that would have earned me a terrible first impression. I just continued walking towards their table and now Alice's face registered shock, she must have seen me telling them my name. I laughed a little as I reached their table.

All of their mouths were gaping open like fish's, it was quite humorous. I stood there and cleared my throat, and then they all closed their mouths. I took an unneeded breath and said, at vampire speed which is unnatural for humans aka me, "Hello Cullen's, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but I prefer Bella, pleased to meet you"

I don't know if it's possible for a vampire to go into shock, but if it is, then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward have all officially gone into shock. Dammit, I thought I would have made a better first impression.


End file.
